


Red Leaves

by CatChan



Series: Rest Forever Here In Our Hearts [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatChan/pseuds/CatChan
Summary: The red leaf twirled in the wind, and he wondered where it even came from.It was Gotham, after all, not known for her planted trees, outside of Robinson Park, but that was pretty far away from there.[...]He finally coughed. Apparently, his comm was on, because voices responded to his noise.Bruce asked who just made that horrible sound, as it didn’t sound healthy, and that person should take the rest of the night off. (Oh, he would. Any moment now.)He didn’t answer, he could barely breathe at this point. Being vocal was a lot to ask off him.





	Red Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> for day 1 of the 2017 batfam Halloween content war: Autumn.  
> It can be seen as looseleaf connected to the series, so I am importing it in as an asside.
> 
> I’m sorry.  
> [Tumblr post](http://cat-dragonne.tumblr.com/post/166775177323/red-leaves)

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Reminder that you're on the third work of the series, It's not the one I intended my readers to start with.**   
**The content of this series was made to be read in the stated order, for stylistic purposes.**

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

The red leaf twirled in the wind, and Tim wondered where it even came from.  
It was Gotham, after all, not known for her planted trees, outside of Robinson Park, but that was pretty far away from there.

By a strange coincidence, the leaf dropped suddenly, rode the wind over Tim in a circle twice, and fell square in the puddle of red. Not that it was that hard, the puddle was rather large now.

Tim focused on the way the edge of the leaf dipped under the liquid, letting the fragile, still slightly waxy vegetal membrane collect blood in it’s various dips.  
It wasn’t enough to override the pain that his body was still shouting at him from all over in hope that it would force him to address the condition. Tim’s body should know anyway, that there wasn’t much of anything to be done anymore to save himself.

Tim sucked in a shallow breath, still managing to inflict himself more pain as his shattered ribs punctured his lungs in various places. Instincts said to cough to expulse the liquid in his branches and avoid drowning in his own blood. Training said not to because that would definitely worsen the shredded states of Tim’s chest. Common sense said it didn’t matter either way, the wounds were fatal, Tim was going to die, speeding it up would be better than this slow agony.

Tim finally coughed. Apparently, his comm was on, because voices responded to his noise.

Bruce asked who just made that horrible sound, as it didn’t sound healthy, and that person should take the rest of the night off. (Oh, he would. Any moment now.)

Tim didn’t answer, he could barely breathe at this point. Being vocal was a lot to ask off him.

Bruce growled some more, probably thinking whoever coughed was playing dead not to be benched. (Reasonable assumption, just not true on this case.)

Jason sniped back. Dick swore it wasn’t him, Damian tutted, Oracle asked them to do a check-in.

One after the other, all the people Tim called his family announced their codename, position, and status.

 

And that was when they finally noticed.

 

Red Robin? Red Robin? Come in. Status.

 

Tim breathed out slowly.

In the puddle of blood, the red leaf was sinking into red liquid.

He was so tired anyway.

It wasn’t so bad.

He would be free.

 

In his ear, his family was calling for him, worrying for him.

It was… nice.

And sad.

They would be so sad.

It was so sad that this was what it took to make them care for him.

But there wasn’t anything to be done anyway.

Tim was dying.  
The beloved voices in his ear did make the moment easier to accept.

 

Another red leave twirled in the air.

Tim blacked out before he could find out where it’d land


End file.
